Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles byl hrdina Aliance Rebelů a Nové republiky pocházející z Corellie. V sedmnácti letech osiřel a následně se připojil k povstání proti Impériu. Byl jedním z mála, kdo přežili bitvu o Yavin. Spolu s Lukem Skywalkerem založil Eskadru Rogue, v níž po bitvě o Hoth převzal velení. Byl členem Rudých v bitvě u Endoru a spolu s Landem Calrissianem zasadil druhé Hvězdě smrti rozhodující ránu. Stal se jediným pilotem, který přežil nálety na obě Hvězdy smrti. Když se z Rebelské Aliance stala Nová republika, získal reputaci jako jeden z nejlepších pilotů. Vedl eskadru Rogue při tajné misi na Coruscant, kdy shodili planetární štíty, aby mohla Nová republika převzít vládu nad hlavní planetou. V roce 9 PBY byl Antilles povýšen na generála. Neochotně se přestěhoval z kokpitu své stíhačky na velící místo hvězdného destruktoru Lusankya. Během mise na Adumaru v roce 13 PBY prožil románek s Iellou Wessiri. Po skončení mise se spolu vzali. Měli dvě dcery, Syal a Myri, které se stejně jako Wedge staly veliteli Nové republiky. Wedge se v roce 18 PBY nakonec vrátil na velicí post Eskadry Rogue. Po dosažení míru mezi Impériem a Novou republikou (rok 19 PBY) odešel do výslužby. Když Yuuzhan Vongové v roce 25 PBY napadli galaxii, Antilles se vrátil zpět do aktivní služby a stal se velitelem Novorepublikové flotily. Podílel se na neuspěšné obraně Coruscantu, po níž se třetí flotilou ustoupil k Borleiasu. Tam vedl několika týdenní bitvu proti bývalému vongskému válečnému pánovi Czulkang Lahovi. Životopis Mládí Původ thumb|242px|Mirax a WedgeWedge Antilles byl lidský muž z Corellie narozený v roce 21 PřBY. Byl synem Jaggeda Antillese a jeho manželky Zeny. Měl sestru Syal, která byla o deset let starší než on. Když bylo Wedgovi sedm, jeho sestra odešla z planety a v rodině se o ní mluvilo jen málo, Wedge ji ale měl rád, přestože si na ni moc nepamatoval. Dětství prožil pod nadvládou Impéria. Spolu se svými rodiči vyrůstal na vesmírné čerpací stanici. Na stěnu své ložnice si promítal mapy Coronet City a snil o tom, že se stane pilotem a odpoutá se od země. Svůj čas dělil mezi studium zemědělské školy na severní polokouli Corellie a práci ve skladištích na stanici Gus Treta, které vlastnili jeho rodiče. Na obou místech se učil pilotovat - ve škole thaky a slopewingy a ve vesmíru raketoplány a frachťáky. Také pomáhal svým rodičům při opravách lodí, díky čemuž se z něj stal zručný mechanik. Kamarádství s Mirax Antillesovi se přátelili s Boostrem Terrikem, známým corellianským pašerákem. Jeho dcera Mirax byla zhruba stejně stará jako Wedge a často zůstávala u jejich rodiny, když Booster vyrážel na nebezpečné mise. Říkali si přezdívkami "Myra" a "Veggie". Ona a Antilles byli po celou dobu svého mládí blízcí přátelé. Když Wedge rodiče pustili, létal s Boostrem a Mirax na mise a pomáhal jim pašovat zboží. Na oplátku ho Booster naučil nějaké triky z podsvětí. Smrt rodičů thumb|left|232px|Wedge sledující smrt jeho rodičů Těsně před jeho osmnáctými narozeninami, přiletěl na čerpací stanici Buzzzer, loď piráta Loka Haska. Wedge byl na palubě Pulsar Skate poblíž stanice Gus Treta, když za piráty doletěli příslušníci corellianských bezpečnostních služeb. Posádka Buzzzeru ''ve spěchu odstartovala, aniž by odpojila přívody s palivem, které následně vyteklo a trysky lodi jej zapálily. Booster Terrik, kapitán ''Skate, se spojil s Antillesovými rodiči a Wedge skrz komunikátor slyšel, jak Zena a Jagged odpojili hořící část stanice od zbytku, který by nestihli evakuovat, aby zachránili několik stovek lidí, kteří se tam v té době nacházeli. Wedge nemohl nic dělat. Viděl, jak jeho rodiče i odpojená hořící část Gus Trety padá ke slunci, a jak zemřeli, když mu dali poslední sbohem. Když Booster zjistil, že to, co se stalo na stanici, nebyla náhoda a že Loka Hask odstartoval schválně, aby setřásl CorSec, Wedge ho požádal, aby si mohl půjčit starý Z-95 Headhunter, který byl registrován na Terrikovo jméno. Společně s'' Pulsar Skate'' se mu podařilo Buzzzer ''najít. Booster chtěl, aby pouze vyřadili motory z provozu a nechali policii a úřady, aby je našli a vypořádali se s nimi, ale Wedge se chtěl pomstít za své rodiče a loď zničil. Na vlastní pěst V roce 2 PBY pracoval Antilles na Gus Talon, corellianském měsíci, kde ho přijal Rallo Tinero, starší muž a mechanik, který vlastnil jednu z dílen. Rallo měl dceru Malu, do níž se Wedge zamiloval. Aliance rebelů Rebelský pilot Protože Wedge nenáviděl Impérium, rozhodl se připojit k Alianci rebelů. Se svými zkušenostmi jako pilot a mechanik sloužil jako pašerák zbraní a všech ostatních věcí, které rebelové potřebovali. Někteří v Alianci tvrdili, že by byl mnohem užitečnější jako pilot v kokpitu bojové stíhačky, a tak ho přeložili a Wedge se stal jedním z nejlepších pilotů. V roce 0 PřBY sloužil v eskadře Rudých jako Rudý dvě. Velitelem jeho jednotky byl Garven Dreis. Mezi piloty se ho ujali Jek "Prasátko" Porkins, Cesi Eirriss, přezdívaný Doc kvůli doktorátu politických věd, který vystudoval, a Jal Te Gniev. V tomto roce byla eskadra Rudých přidělena k tajné povstalecké základně ve Velkém chrámu na Yavinu IV, čtvrtý měsíc planety Yavin, kde byli spojeni s několika přeběhlíky z Impéria, které vedl Biggs Darklighter a Derek "Hobbie" Klivian. Útok na první Hvězdu smrti thumb|left|Wedge při náletu na první Hvězdu smrtiBrzy poté, co se piloti vrátili na Yavin IV, se k planetě začala přibližovat Hvězda smrti. Generál Dodonna ihned svolal schůzi pilotů, kde jim vysvětlil plán útoku na superzbraň. Při instruktáži seděl Wedge vedle Luka Skywalkera, blízkého Biggsova přítele, který zachránil princeznu Leiu ze spárů Impéria. Skywalker se stal Rudým pět namísto Jala Te Gnieva, který měl spalničky. Princezna Organa získala plány Hvězdy smrti, a tak mohl generál Dodonna udělat jejich analýzu a najít slabinu bitevní stanice. Aby superzbraň zničili, museli piloti vypálit protonové torpédo, přesně do jedné šachty o průměru pouhé dva metry. Torpédo by vyvolalo řetězovou reakci, která by Hvězdu smrti zničila. Antilles silně pochyboval, že by se pilot mohl trefit ve vysoké rychlosti a pod palbou do tak malého cíle. Luke ho ale ujistil, že na své domovské planetě Tatooine za takových podmínek střílel na cíle podobné velikosti. Wedgovi se však stále útok na bitevní stanici zdál jako sebevražda. Piloti měli pouze patnáct minut, než se Hvězda smrti dostane do místa, kde bude moci zničit základnu povstalců. Wedge zničil několik střeleckých věží. K jeho velkému zármutku byl po útoku zabit Porkins, a když se znovu objevily nepřátelské stíhačky, odnesl to John Branon, který letěl jako Rudý čtyři. Když se Skywalkerovi přilepil za záď jeden z TIE fighterů, Antilles přeletěl nad ním a nepřátelskou stíhačku sestřelil, čímž si započítal šestý sestřel za bitvu. Na počest vítězství bitvy se konal slavnostní ceremoniál, kde byli Skywalker, Solo a Chewbacca oceněni za jejich hrdinství. Vítězství se však táhlo s nádechem smutku, protože Wedge a Luke byli jedinými přeživšími z eskadry Rudých. Na Hothu thumb|296px|Antilles při náletu na AT-AT na HothuV roce 2 PBY byl Antilles a Roguové přiděleni na Echo základnu na Hothu. Jako zkušený pilot a důstojník měl Wedge na starosti školení nových pilotů. Když Luke zmizel během pozemní hlídky a Han Solo se ho vydal hledat na tauntanovi, byli Rogueové vysláni, aby je našli. Nakonec dvojici objevil Zev Senesca a odvezl je zpátky na základnu. V den, kdy imperiální špionážní droid objevil povstaleckou základnu, byli rebelové připraveni evakuovat vybavení i lodě. Když Vaderova eskadra Smrti zaútočila na Hoth, eskadra Rogue byla přidělena, aby se je pokusila zadržet na dost dlouho, než povstalecké transporty odletí pryč. Antilles pilotoval T-47 spolu s Wesem Jansonem jako střelcem. Povrch AT-AT byl příliš silný, aby ho lasery zničily, a tak Skywalker navrhl použití vlečných kabelů. Luke udělal první nálet, ale jeho střelec, Dak Ralter, byl při tomto pokusu zabit. Antilles a Janson provedli druhý nálet, a když se Wesovi podařilo trefit 'nohu' kráčejícího kolosu, Wedge ho několikrát obletěl, až stroj ztratil rovnováhu a zřítil se k zemi. Velitel Rogue Útok na druhou Hvězdy smrti thumb|258px|Antilles během brífinku s admirálem Ackbarem před bitvou o EndorPoté, co se domnívali, že skupina vysazená na Endoru shodila štíty, vyskočila flotila z hyperprostoru. Když se přibližovali k bitevní stanici, Calrissian a jeho kopilot Nien Numb si uvědomili, že letí do pasti, protože štíty byly stále aktivní. Antilles na Landův příkaz ihned provedl úhybný manévr, když se z druhé strany měsíce Endoru vynořila flotila Impéria. Roguové se snažili odlákat stíhačky TIE od rebelských válečných lodí. Jelikož štíty zůstávaly aktivní, nařídil admirál Ackbar ústup. Po několika minutách však skupina na Endoru deaktivovala štíty a Millennium Falcon spolu s Wedgovým X-wingem dostalo do šachty, která vedla k hlavnímu generátoru. Kupodivu byla širší nežthumb|left|171px|Wedgův X-wing u generátoru druhé Hvězdy smrti ta na první Hvězdě smrti. I tak jim však dělal průlet úzkým prostorem problémy, protože museli letět závratnou rychlostí, aby je nedostaly stíhačky TIE, které je pronásledovaly. Dalším problémem bylo rušení jejich přístrojů, takže Wedge musel spoléhat jen na své oči. Poté, co byl zabit Rudý sedm nepřátelskými stíhačkami, Lando poslal ostatní členy konvoje na povrch, aby se pokusili odlákat aspoň část TIE, a sám pak spolu s Wedgem pokračoval k reaktoru. Některé stíhačky TIE je však stále pronásledovaly. Když proletěli šachtou, ocitli se v dvoukomorovém pouzdře reaktoru, kde Millennium Falcon vystřelilo na samotné jádro Hvězdy smrti. Antilles pro jistotu vypálil dvojici protonových torpéd, aby si byl stoprocentně jistý, že stanice bude zničena. Vzhledem k tomu, že komora reaktoru se ihned zhroutila, musely obě lodě rychle pryč.Cesta šachtou byla zrádná a Wedgův X-wing téměř pohltila tlaková vlna způsobená explozí jádra. Bitva neskončila ihned po zničení superzbraně; imperiální flotila bojovala ještě necelé čtyři hodiny. Když byla ovšem zničena i hlavní komunikační loď, koordinace imperiálních jednotek upadla v chaos. Až poté začali přeživší ustupovat a nechali rebelům kontrolu nad bitevním polem. Členové aliance začali s odklízením trosek a opravářskými prácemi. Přestože zvítězili, utrpěli obrovské škody a ztratili mnoho pilotů a lodí. Po bitvě uspořádali rebelové oslavu v jedné ze stromových vesnic na lesním měsíci Endoru, které se účastnili i Ewokové, jenž pomáhali pozemnímu týmu shodit štít Hvězdy smrti. Oslavy se účastnil i Wedge a moc se mu ulevilo, když viděl, že Luke Skywalker i Solův tým jsou v pořádku. Přestože před sebou měli mnoho práce s rozháněním Imperiálů, tu noc si všichni večírek užili. Antilles zůstal na měsíci Endoru, kde si Aliance zřídila základnu, a pomáhal s odklízením trosek lodí a těl, které zbyly po bitvě. Setkání na Mrlsstu Rogueové byli přiděleni na planetu Cilpar, kde se měli setkat s agentem s krycím jménem "Targeter" a doprovodit konvoj s potravinami na planetu Mrlsst. Antilles a jeho piloti čekali dva týdny v jedné z jeskyní, aniž by zachytili nějaké zprávy od agenta nebo od konvoje. Další dva týdny čekala eskadra na konvoj, který se však stále neobjevil. Místo něj narazili na TIE fightery, jenž se neznámým způsobem dozvěděli o jejich přítomnosti na planetě. Rogueové sestřelili všechny nepřátelské letouny, ale Wes musel nouzově přistát, protože ho sestřelili. Tycho Celchu přistál nedaleko místa jeho dopadu, aby na něj dohlédl a ráno se pokusil dostat ho zpátky na základnu. Poté, co byl Wedge kontaktován Tychem, dostala se do základny eskadry Elscol Loro, vůdkyně cilparské povstalecké skupiny. Ona a její skupina je všechny zajali a vysvětlila jim, že věřila, že Impérium a Nová republika, kteří na Cilparu vyjednávali, nechají planetu na pokoji. Když byl konvoj, který měli doprovodit na Mrlsst, konečně sestaven, Antilles a zbytek letky přistál na planetě, kde měl jednat s představiteli mrlsstské akademie o koupi Fantómové lodi, nízkoenergetickou zbraň, kterou zdejší akademici vynalezli. thumb|left|300px|Wedge a Mirax se po několika letech znovu setkávajíWedge byl přivítán prezidentem akademie Gyrem Keelou a poté zjistil, že jeho přítelkyně z dětství, Mirax Terrik, je na planetě také. Oba byli moc rádi, že se po šesti letech znovu vidí. Dohodli se, že se sejdou v Soundmoundu, kam šel zbytek eskadry napřed. Když cestou míjel pokoj, kde byla ubytována Elscol, slyšel ji plakat, a tak se rozhodl nahlédnout dovnitř. Mladá vdova sledovala hologramy svého zesnulého manžela. Vyjádřil jí soustrast a nechal ji spolu s wookieem Groznikem, aby mohli vzpomínat. Když dorazil do Soundmoundu, zjistil, že se od eskadry oddělil Tycho, který se dohadoval s Protiendorským spolkem, skupinou, jenž popírala smrt císaře a zničení Hvězdy smrti. Druhý den ráno se piloti spolu s Koyi vydali na prohlídku areálu. Komad jim ukázala místo, kde byl Impériem upálen Jedi Taj Junak. Gade Yedan, pobočník prezidenta thumb|400px|Wedge, Mirax a Rogueové v kantýně na MrrlstuKeela, Wedgovi oznámil, že byla svolána Rada akademie, která měla jednat o projektu Fantómové lodi. Když tam Antilles přišel, zjistil, že jeho protivníkem ze strany Impéria je Loka Hask, který se po zničení Buzzzeru, z nějž uprchl ve skafandru, vrátil do služeb Galaktické říše. V obleku, ve kterém unikl z lodi, kterou zničil Wedge a Booster Terrik, však byla corellianská přílipka, která ho napadla, přichytila se k jeho tváři a stala se součástí jeho vzhledu. Antilles ovládl svůj při setkání může, který mohl za smrt jeho rodičů, a slíbil, že nebude vyvolávat žádné konflikty, které by mohli narušit vyjednávání o projektu. Když byl Wedge zavřen v cele, Hask se mu posmíval kvůli dávnému incidentu na Gus Tretě. Nová republika Obnova eskadry Rogue Po bitvě o Mindor byl Tycho Celchu vyslán na špionážní misi na Coruscant, kde byl však zajat, čímž Antilles ztratil svého nejlepšího přítele. Později v roce 5 PBY byla eskadra Rogue oficiálně rozpuštěna, protože velení Nové republiky rozhodlo, že těžké ztráty, které celá flotila utrpěla jsou dostatečným důvodem, aby zkušení piloti začali cvičit ty mladé a nezkušené. Proto byli Hobbie Klivian a Wes Janson přeloženi ke školení nových pilotů, zatímco Wedge byl nucen cestovat po světech Nové republiky a jako hrdina Aliance se účastnit spousty večeří, veřejných akcí a recepcí. Nedlouho poté se Tycho vrátil do Nové republiky, potom, co utekl z vězení na planetě Akrit'tar. Okamžitě se ocitl v podezření, protože byl (podle svých vlastních slov) umístěn na Lusankyu, nechvalně proslulé imperiální vězení, kde Ysanne Isard prováděla pokusy na vězních a vymývala jim mozky. Kapitán Celchu zůstával stále mimo aktivní službu a nikdo mu nedůvěřoval, z vyjímkou Wedge, který věřil v jeho nevinu a způsob, jakým s jeho přítelem jednali ostatní, se mu vůbec nelíbil. V roce 6 PBY začal Antilles s obnovou eskadry Rogue. Za pomoci admirála Ackbara a generála Hortona Salma začal s tisícem adeptů, které postupně vyřazoval, až mu zbylo jedenáct pilotů. Původně chtěl, aby byli do eskadry přiděleni i Wes Janson a Derek Klivian, ale ti museli zůstat u svých letek. Začal své piloty cvičit na simulátorech. V rozhodování o tom, kdo bude v eskadře, rozhodovala i politika - byli v ní zastoupení dva piloti z Thyferry, Bror Jace a Erisi Dlarit, každý z jedné korporace, čímž si Nová republika chtěla udobřit obě dvě skupiny, a bothan Peshk Vri'syk. Nejlepšími piloty v eskadře byl Bror Jace a Corran Horn. Antilles se bál, aby se nestali příliš domýšlivými, a tak - těsně před jmenování oněch jedenácti pilotů - proti nim v simulátoru nasadil svého přítele Tycha Celchua. thumb|272px|Antilles a Celchu při setkání s admirálem Ackbarema generálem SolmemPřestože s většinu letců, které vybral Ackbar a Solm, Wedge souhlasil, požadoval dvě změny - místo Deegana chtěl k eskadře přidělit Gavina Darklightera. Solm tvrdil, že chlapec je příliš mladý, aby působil v elitní letce, nakonec byl ale díky svým uspokojujícím výsledkům přijat. Také byl nespokojen se svým zástupcem, kterým měla být Aril Numb, a navrhoval jediného člověka, jehož si přál mít na tomto místě - svého nejlepšího přítele, kapitána Tycha Celchua. Generál Solm byl silně proti, protože Tycho byl prohlášen za nedůvěryhodného, kvůli tomu, že téměř rok strávil v imperiálním zajetí na Lusankyi, kde se z něj - podle některých - stal agent Impéria. Antilles však předložil seznam omezení, se kterými jeho přítel souhlasil, včetně létání v neozbrojené lodi, instalace destrukčního tlačítka do jeho Headhunteru a neustálého sledování. Ackbar nakonec souhlasil. Přijatí piloti tvořili rozmanitou společnost. Tycho jako velicí důstojník a verpinský technik Zraii tvořili základ letky. Wedge v Corranu Hornovi, bývalém důstojníkovi CorSecu, viděl přirozeného vůdce a silnou osobnost. Lujayne Forge, rodačka z Kesselu, se snažila udržet letku a vytvořit mezi jednotlivými členy dobré vztahy. Skupinu dále doplnil Gavin Darklighter, šestnáctiletý bratranec Biggse Darklightera, Nawara Ven, bývalý twi'lecký právník, Rhysati Ynr, Gand Ooryl Qrygg, Riv Shiel a rodianská lovkyně Andoorni Hui. Po výběru Wedge zesílil tréninkový režim. Několik dní poté byl k eskadře přidělen droid M-3PO, který sice byl (jako každý protokolární droid) nesmírně upovídaný, ale zato Wedgovi pomáhal v administrativních záležitostech. Zraii opravil Antillesův X-wing a velitel Rogue dostal i nového astromecha R5-D2, kterému přezdíval "Mynock" kvůli vydávání skřípavých zvuků v průběhu letu. Jako první cvičení poslal Antilles piloty do přírodního kaňonu na Foloru, kde měli sestřelit několik falešných pozemních cílů. Corran Horn a jeho wingman Ooryl Qrygg letěli jako první a dosáhli vcelku dobrého skóre. Antilles využil Hornova astromecha Hvízdala, ab předal ostatním pilotům údaje o kaňonu a jednotlivých cílech, což jim umožnilo překonat Corranův výsledek. Zatímco piloti si tím měli procvičit práci s telemetrickými údaji, pro Horna to měla být lekce, která se měla pokusit oslabit jeho ego, a přesvědčit ho, že není o nic důležitější než ostatní členové eskadry. Po konci cvičení byl však Corran na Wedge naštvaný, že ho takhle změšnil před ostatními a že s ním zacházel nespravedlivě. Antilles ho tvrdě pokáral o egoismu a trval na tom, aby pilot přijal ponaučení, které mu tato lekce měla dát. Horn nakonec uznal svou chybu a omluvil se komandérovi. Bitvy o Borleias thumb|224px|První bitva o Borleias Ačkoli Antilles měl výhrady k aktivaci letky, protože piloti ještě ani nezačali s hyperprostorovými skoky, Ackbar převelil eskadru na Talaseu, která byla jedním z výchozích bodů ke Coruscantu. Antilles povýšil Horna na poručíka a svěřil mu velení třetí letky, zatímco Rhysati Ynr velila druhé letce. Z bezpečnostních důvodů byl členům eskadry konečný cíl utajen a cesta byla uvedena jako trénink hyperprostorové navigace. Při skoku přes systém Chorax byla letka nečekaně vytažena z hyperprostoru. Ocitli sem přímo uprotřed přestřelk mezi hvězdným interdiktorem Black Asp a pašeráckou lodí, v níž Antilles poznal Pulsar Skate. Podařilo se mu spojit s kapitánkou lodě, Mirax Terrik, jeho dětskou přítelkyní. Poslal proti interdiktoru eskadru , která byla schopna nebezpečí eliminovat. Pulsar Skate dopravila Corranovu stíhačku, která byla při bitvě zasažena, na novou zkladnu na Talasee. Když se Mirax s Corranem po přistání setkali, ihned mezi nimi vypuklo nepřátelství, protože Corranův otec, který pracoval u CorSecu, poslal Miraxina otce na pět let do dolů na Kessel. Antilles jim řekl, aby neřešili své otce, protože to byl spor mezi nimi, a ne mezi Corranem a Mirax. Soukromě také Hornovi řekl, že myslí, že on a Mirax by si mohli docela dobře rozumět a povzbudil Corrana, aby s ní zkusil navázat přátelství. Při slavnosti na Talasee byli Antilles, Celchu a kapitán Afyon vyzváni, aby rozhodli spor mezi piloty, o to, jaký trest dát nejhoršímu členu eskadry, což byl Gavin Darklighter, poněvadž ten den nesestřelil vůbec nic. Bror Jace si z Gavina utahoval a ponižoval ho. Tycho navrhl, aby přidělili "nejhoršího pilota" k "nejlepšímu pilotovi", čímž by mohl mladík odkoukat nějaké dovednosti a zlepšit se. Wedge s tím souhlasil, protože si myslel, že nejlepším pilotem je Corran Horn, který by na něj nebyl nijak tvrdý a nepříjemný. Jace ovšem namítl, že kdyby se výsledek počítal na procenta, tak to byl on, kdo sestřelil nejvíce nepřátelských stíhaček. Corran nakonec rozhodl, že bude výsledky Gavina průměrovat se svými, čímž se z mladíka rázam stal jeden z lepších pilotů. Jednou v noci se do základny na Talasee dostala skupina imperiálních stormtrooperů a snažili se ji zničit pomocí termálních detonátorů. Horn a Orygg objevili vetřelce jako první a probudili několik dalších pilotů. V důsledku bitvy dostal Horn domácí vězení za neuposlechnutí rozkazu a generál Salm ho chtěl postavit před vojenský soud. Antilles doufal, že se mu podaří Salma přemluvit, aby své obžalovaní stáhl a poprosil Corrana, aby do té doby zůstal ve své kajutě na Reprieve, kde ho mezitím navštívila Mirax Terrik a přinesla mu nějaké věci z jejich domovské planety Corellie. Jelikož měla eskadra pouze šest funkčních stíhaček, Antilles vybral piloty, kteří se budou mise účastnit. Kromě něj letěl i Corran, který však trval na tom, že s Wedgem provede první nálet, Nawara, Bror, Rhysati a Gavin. Po intenzivní přípravě viděl Wedge - ke své velké radosti - Corrana a Mirax, kteří se spolu rychle spřátelili. Když vyskočili z hyperprostoru, Antillesovi a zbytku pilotů se ve stíhačka spustila zpráva od poručíka Horna, kterou nahrál pro případ, že by zemřel. Wedge to pořádně vyděsilo, nakonec se však ukázalo, že Corran je živý a zdravý na Noquivzoru, kam ho přivezla Pulsar Skate, která přiletěla do systému, když Mirax objevila možný únik informací, takže eskadra se ocitla v nebezpečí. Po bitvě o Borleias přišla Broru Jaceovi zpráva, že mu umírá prastrýc, a tak se s Wedgovým svolením vrátil na Thyferru. Později bylo Rogueům ohlášeno, že ho po cestě zastihla Black Asp a zabila ho. Ztrátu dalšího talentovaného pilota litovala celá eskadra. Dobývání Coruscantu Rogueové strávili měsíc na základně na Borleiasu, kde Antilles získal náhradu za dva chybějící piloty - kapitána Aril Numb a poručíka Pashe Crackena. Admirál Ackbar nařídil Wedgovi účastnit se zasedání Prozatímní rady, kde se plánovalo dobývání Coruscantu. Antilles se zúčastnil jednání na Noquivzoru, kde byl Ackbarův plán blokády planety zamítnut jako příliš nákladný. Po přestávce, ve které Wedge navštívil svou přítelkyni princeznu Leiu a Airena Crackena, vedoucího novorepublikové rozvědky, se dostali k návrhu, že eskadra Rogue tajně pronikne na planetu a pokusí se zjistit, jak by se daly zničit generátory štítu nejdůležitější planety. Fey'lya s tím souhlasil, ale pouze pod podmínkou, že z dolů na Kesselu osvobodí členy Černého slunce, aby narušilo řád Impéria a odvrátilo pozornost od Rogueů. Wedge i Ackbar byli proti, avšak Prozatímní rada tento návrh schválila. Eskadra Rogue letěla na Kessel, aby vyjednávala o výměně vězňů - za každého příslušníka Černého slunce, kterého odvezou a od kterého uleví Moruthovi Doolovi, paranoidním a nervózním Rybetem, který vedl vězeňské doly, sebou budou chtít odvést politické vězně Aliance a Nové republiky. Předtím než Antilles začal vyjednávat s Doolem, přijeli za ním rodiče Lujayne Forge. Antilles nabídl Kassarovi a Mydě Forgeovým, že je odveze pryč z planety, ale oni odmítli a raději zůstali a pomáhali vězňům znovu se začlenit do galaxie. Souhlasili však, že pomohou Venovi při výběru politických vězňů. Prvním osvobozeným vězněm z Černého slunce byl Zekka Thyne, corellianský zločinec, kterého na Kessel poslal Corran Horn, člen eskadry Rogue. Horn Thyneem opovrhoval a ani Antilles nebyl příliš nadšený z jeho osvobození, nakonec ale s dohodou souhlasil. Kassar Wedge informoval, že se Zekkou bude i jejich dcera a Thyneova milenka Inyri Forge. Antilles Forgeovým navrhl, že oddělí jejich dceru od Thynea, Kassar však odmítl, protože to bylo Inyřino rozhodnutí, do kterého jí oni neměli co mluvit. Wedgovi se podařilo osvobodit dalších patnáct vězňů z Černého slunce výměnou za sto padesát politických vězňů. Jako posledního osvobodili Fliryho Vorrua, známého politika Galaktické republiky a časného Impéria, o němž si mysleli, že by mohl Thynea a ostatní z Černého slunce držet pod kontrolou. Po návratu na Noquivzor rozdal Antilles jednotlivým členům eskadry úkoly pro infiltraci na Coruscant. Piloti se měli po malých skupinách dostat na Imperiální centrum, aniž by věděli, kde jsou a co dělají ostatní. Největší část letky na Coruscant propašovala Mirax Terrik na své lodi Pulsar Skate, tehdy pod falešným jménem Merisee Hope. I přes obavy o bezpečnost si Wedge udělal záložní plán - poslal Tycha a Emtreye tajně na hlavní planetu, zatímco Corranův astromech Hvízdal si vymýšlel hlášení, aby to vypadalo, že jsou oba stále na základně na Noquivzoru. Sám Wedge se na Coruscant dostal v přestrojení za plukovníka Antara Roata, pilota TIE, který byl po sestřelení v bitvě nucen přijmout kybernetickou náhradu ruky a části obličeje, na palubě transportéru Jewel of Charba. S ním cestoval Pash Cracken v přestrojení za prefekta Parina Dodta. Po přistání se dvojice setkala s agentkou novorepublikové rozvědky Iellou Wessiri, kterou Wedge znal z vyprávění Corrana Horna jako jeho partnerku v CorSecu. Antilles, Cracken a Wessiri měli za úkol zjistit, jaký názor mají na imperiální vládu obyčejní civilisté z Coruscantu. Wedge rozhodl, že nejlepší způsob, jak se seznámit s lidmi aniž by vzbudili podezření, je navštěvovat památky a muzea. Antilles zpozoroval, že věrnost Impériu není nijak zlomená či ochablá, protože ve většině muzeí se Aliance rebelů zobrazuje jako násilná ilegální organizace a císař jako mučedník a hrdina. Při odchodu z Galaktického muzea se setkali s Mirax Terrik, jejíž falešná identita byla prozrazena a ona nemohla z planety odletět. V tu dobu dostal zprávu od admirála Ackbara, že válečný lord Zsinj vybombardoval základnu eskadry na Noquivzoru a že Tycho, jehož tělo nenašli, byl prohlášen za mrtvého. Brzy na to Antilles, Terrik a Wessiri v přestrojení za imperiální důstojníky cestovali na obrovského stavebního droida, jehož posádce vysvětlili, že se jedná o nečekanou bezpečnostní kontrolu. Rychle převzali nad droidem kontrolu a změnili jeho trasu tak, aby musela být celá oblast evakuována. Soudní proces s Tychem Celchuem Jedinou dobrou událostí bylo, že novorepublikové síly nalezl Aril Numb, která však byla nakažena Krytoským virem, ale včas se jí dostalo bactové lázně, a tak se brzy vyléčila. Ysanne Isard uprchla z Coruscantu, ale zanechala za sebou spoušť - stovky tisíc ne-lidských obyvatel byly nakaženy Krytosem, který se rychle šířil, dal se však vyléčit bactou, což zcela vyčerpalo její zásoby v Nové republice. Nedlouho po dobytí Coruscantu byl Wedge informován generálem Crackenem, že Tycho Celchu byl zatčen na základě obvinění ze zrady a vraždy poručíka Horna. Ačkoli Antilles byl oslavován jako hrdina osvobozování hlavní planety, nedokázal se připojit ke všudepřítomným oslavám. Jelikož eskadře Rogue chyběli dva piloti, připojili se k nim bothanka Asyr Sei'lar a Inyri Forge, které při shazování coruscantských štítů prokázali své pilotní dovednosti. Wedge zcela pohrdal politizací Corranovi smrti; pilot se stal "ikonou" Nové republiky a byl označen za oběť Impéria, zatímco Tycho byl hanlivě označován za krutého vraha. Nové uniformy eskadry byly navrženy na památku zesnulého pilota. Na místě, kde Corran údajně zahynul, byl postaven památník a byl uspořádán smuteční obřad, kterého se zúčastnily tisíce lidí a který byl vysílán na HoloNetu. Antilles měl při obřadu pronést proslov a využil ho k tomu, aby navedl občany Nové republiky, aby se nevzdávali a nadále vytrvali v boji proti Impériu. Když většina lidí odešla z tribun, které byly postaveny okolo památníku, bylo místo zničeno náloží, kterou na dálku odpálila Palpatinova protipovstalecká jednotka. Antilles žádal o možnost promluvit o Tychovi před Prozatimní radou, a to i přes varvání radních Fey'lyi, Acbara a Organy, že nemá žádnou šanci přesvědčit celou radu o kapitánově nevině bez vojenského soudu. Wedge je upozornil na Tychovi činy, většině radních však přišli jeho důkazy slabé. Na konci zasedání mu Airen Cracken řekl o nových důkazech proti Tychovi - novorepublikové rozvědka našla úplatky na účtech vytvořených na Tychovo jméno a jeho spojitost se smrtí Brora Jace. Antilles naléhal, aby alespoň proces oddálili, aby se na něj Tycho a jeho právník Nawara Ven mohli lépe připravit. Také jim vyhrožoval, že rezignuje - jelikož na sebe úřitahoval značnou pozornost jako hrdina Aliance a Nové republiky, veřejnost by to jistě zaznamenala. Wedge navštívil Tycha spolu s Nawarou Venem, bývalým právníkem, který souhlasil, že bude Celchua obhajovat před vojenským soudem. Eskadra Rogue byla poté poslána, aby získala bactu, kterou uloupil válečný lord Zsinj, ze vesmírné stanice nad planetou Yag'Dhul. Po brífinku Wedge vzal stranou Asyr a mluvil s ní o romantickém vztahu, který se rozvíjel mezi ní a Gavinem Darklighterem. Po návratu na Coruscant se rozhodl pozvat Iellu Wessiri, k níž choval stále silnější city, na přátelskou večeři. K jeho velkému překvapení byl v jejím bytě i její manžel Diric, který byl pokládán za mrtvého, avšak imperiálové ho pouze uvěznili a mu se poté podařilo utéct. Wedgovi myšlenky na večeři ztroskotaly. Wedge byl povolán jako svědek v Tychově procesu. Antilles se na lavici předvoláných necítil vůbec dobře a byl nervózní, protože věděl, že Halla Ettyk, která věřila v Tychovu vinu, použije jeho svědectví proti jeho příteli. Wedge strávil hodně času s Mirax, která se po Corranově smrti zhroutila, protože před jeho "posledním letem" si navzájem slíbili, že spolu po dobytí Coruscantu začnou žít. Po návratu na Coruscant dal admirál Ackbar Wedgovi a ostatním Rogueům za úkol doprovodit konvoj s bactou z korporace Xucphra. Eskadra letěla do systému Alderaan, kde se s loděmi měla setkat, ale dorazili příliš pozdě - Zsinjův hvězdný destruktor Železná pěst zničil celý konvoj, z mnohých lodí nezůstaly ani naváděcí majáky. Eskadra Rogue strávila následujících deset dnů honěním zbytků Palpatinovi protipovstalecké aliance/skupiny, teroristické skupiny, která po smrti svého vůdce Kirtana Loora začala útočit na nejrůznějších místech. Žádná z těch misí však pro Wedge nebyla tak těžká jako pohřeb Dirica Wessiriho, kterého Isard přetvořila na jednoho ze svých "spících agentů", a poslala ho, aby zabil Loora a svou manželku, která ho byla nucena zabít, dříve než si uvědomila, že je to on. Iella z toho byla úplně zničená a Wedge se ji snažil podporovat a utěšovat. Diric mu přirostl k srdci, a tak nebylo ani pro něj jednoduché vyrovnat se s jeho smrtí. Jeho smutek byl však odlehčen, když zjistil, že Mirax Terrik, kterou do té doby považoval za mrtvou, přežila, protože s konvojem neabsolvovala závěrečný skok, ale převezla bactu na Borleias, kde se ve výzkumném zařízení Alderaan Biotics pracovalo na přípravě rylcy, jenž měla pomoct s léčbou Krytosu. Bactová válka Deset dní po odletu Lusankyi se konal slavnostní ceremoniál, kde Mon Mothma předala členům eskadry nově vymyšlenou medaili a nejvyšší možné ocenění - coruscantskou hvězdu za chrabrost. Povýšení na generála Poté požádal o přeložení na zem a bylo mu svěřeno velení demoličního týmu, který zahrnoval téměř dvě stě lidí a čtyři stavební droidy. Měli za úkol srovnat se zemí budovy a části města na Coruscantu, které byly poničené válkou tak, že už se nedaly spravit. Antilles pouze dohlížel na automatizované droidy a zasahoval, pokud se v cestě objevily překážky či nějací civilisté. Během Antillesových pozemních prací cítil Corran Horn skrz Sílu zmizení své manželky Mirax. Byl sice informován generálem Airenem Crackenem, že Mirax byla poslána na tajnou misi na pomoc novorepublikové rozvědce, ale Horn si byl i tak jistý, že se jí něco stalo. Měsíc po jeho přeložení si Wedge všiml, že jeden z jeho stavebních droidů narazil na zvláštně upravenou a obrněnou budovu. Rozhodoval se, jestli má droida zastavit - znovu ho aktivovat by zabralo tři dny- nebo jestli ho má nechat, aby budovu zbořil. Rozhodl se pro první možnost. Když se jeho tým dostal dovnitř, vyskočila na ně neobvykle velká krysa, která je napadla, posádce se ji však podařilo zabít dřív, než mohla někomu doopravdy ublížit. Poté, co mrtvolu odklidili, konečně uviděli, co našli - tajné císařovo výslechové centrum. Hned další den se za nimi přišel podívat admirál Ackbar spolu s Lukem a Leiou, aby viděli vybavení, které Wedgův tým našel, ačkoli se objevila další zvláštní krysa a rozbila přes noc většinu věcí. I tak však Skywalker našel v troskách detektor, který dokázal poznat, jestli je osoba schopná používat Sílu, což přispělo k Lukově snaze obnovit řád Jedi a najít vhodné kandidáty. Když se Skywalker dostal při hledání osob citlivých v Síle do kolonie Eol Sha, slíbil, že Nová republika přestěhuje obyvatele osoby na nějaké bezpečnější místo. Wedge se dobrovolně přihlásil na velení této oprace. Jeho tým převezl členy kolonie na Dantooine a postavil plně soběstačnou osadu, ve které se mohli usadit. Vyslanec na Adumaru V 13 PBY začal Antilles zkoumat svůj osobní život. Uvědomil si, že jeho vztah s Qwi Xux byl téměř jediným prvkem jeho života, který existoval mimo sféru jeho kariéru. thumb|left|Wedge a Iella krátce před bitvou o AdumarPoslední věc, o níž ji poprosil, aby mu řekla bylo vysvětlení, jak ztratil její přátelství. Vysvětlila mu, že ho milovala, ale když pracoval jako strážce Qwi Xux, nesnesla pomyšlení, že už s ním nemůže být, a tak se rozhodla zbavit své náklonnosti k němu. Antilles byl zklamaný. Byl na odchodu, když si uvědomil, že by byla obrovská chyba teď odejít a že chyb už tak udělal víc než dost. Odmítl odejít z místnosti a políbil Iellu. Oba si uvědomili, že jsou do sebe zamilovaní. Wedge téměř Iellu požádal o ruku, ale ona ho přesvědčila, aby počkal do skončení adumarské mise. Před návratem do své kajuty strávil s Iellou noc. Několik měsíců po skončení mise na Adumaru se Antilles a Wessiri vzali na Coruscantu. Mírové mise V té době se Wedgovi a Ielle narodila dcera Syal, pojmenovaná podle Antillesovi ztracené sestry, a zhruba o rok později Myri, jenž měla jméno podle dětské přezdívky Mirax Terrik Horn, Wedgovi nejlepší přítelkyně. Konec války s Impériem Po podepsání smlouvy se konala svatba Luka Skywalkera a Mary Jade. Antilles byl potěšen, když se dozvěděl, že jeho přítel našel trvalou lásku a spolu s Hanem Solo začal plánovat Lukovu rozlučku se svobodou. Těsně před obřadem mluvil Wedge a Han s Lukem a sdíleli s ním zkušenosti s manželského života. Antilles odmítl nechat Skywalkera svatbu odložit. Místo toho shromáždil některé Jedie a piloty z eskadry Rogue, aby se pokusili zastavit útočníky. Poslal Corrana a Kama, aby odrazili útok swoopů, Chewbaccu střežit ventilační systém a pozdě příchozí Hobbieho a Wese hlídat místnost, ve které zůstaly děti. On, Tycho a Gavin hlídali hlavní vchod před swoopery. I přes jejich úsilí se moff Derran Takkar dostal do obřadní síně a hrozil uvolněním počítačového viru, který by přerušil veškerou komunikaci v Nové republice. Luke ho však přesvědčil, aby to nedělal a svatba dopadla dobře. S koncem Galaktické občanské války odešel Antilles do výslužby a užíval si života s rodinou na Coruscantu. Jelikož většina Rogueů (Tycho, Hobbie, Corran a Wes) odešli také, bylo potřeba vybrat nového velitele eskadry. Wedge a Tycho se shodli, že nejlepší volbou bude Gavin Darklighter a předali mu velení. Nechali pro něj zhotovit prsten se znakem eskadry a povýšili ho na plukovníka. Yuuuzhanvongská válka Návrat do služby Obléhání Borleiasu thumb|left|200px|Wedge po pádu Coruscantu Den po útěku z Coruscantu svolal Antilles své vyšší důstojníky, poradce a přátele a požádal je o nápady protiútoku proti Vongům. Sestavil svůj vlastní obranný systém a jmenoval Luka Skywalkera vůdcem speciálních operací, Maru Jade Skywalker šéfkou zpravodajského oddělení, Landa Calrissiana proviantem základny a Boostera Terrika komunikačním důstojníkem. Spolu s nimi pracovala Danni Quee, která se snažila vyhledávat Yuuzhanvongská zařízení a zneškodňovat je, Corran Horn a Ninora Birt. Šest dní po útěku flotily z Coruscantu byl Wedge překvapen příchodem Garika "Hezouna" Lorana, který z hlavní planety galaxie uprchl spolu s Wraithy a přivezl pro Antillese "zásilku" - Iellu, Myri a Syal. Wedge, který už necelý týden nevěděl, co se s jeho rodinou stalo, byl nadšený a odpadla z něj část starosti, která ho již několik dní sužovala. Iella byla jmenována ředitelkou novorepublikové rozvědky, a tím uvolnila Maru Jade Skywalker, která tuto funkci do té doby zastávala, aby se mohla věnovat svým povinnostem jako Jedi. Mezitím mu Iella řekla, že našla v pokoji Skywalkerových lajtsky umístěné odposlouchávací zařízení, jehož snímač byl umístěn zase v pokoji Tycha Celchua. Měsíc od začátku obléhání Borleiasu přiletěli Jagged Fel, Jaina Solo a Kyp Durron z Hapesu. Jaina požádala o možnost vybudovat vlastní letku, kde by mohla experimentovat s technikami v Síle, ale Luke jí nabídl velení eskadry Slunečních dvojčat, zatímco by byl na průzkumné misi na Coruscantu. Solo také chtěla nějak využít ztotožnění s Yuuzhanvongskou bohyní klamu Yun-Harlou v psychologické válce. Antilles schválil její přeložení a souhlasil i s její léčkou o bohyni. Jagged a Kyp se také připojili k eskadře, takže Felovu eskadru Vanguard vedla poručík Shawnkyr Nuruodo. V době kdy se Skywalkerovi a Wraithové vrátili z průzkumné mise na Coruscantu byla základna na Borleiasu pod neustálým útokem a Antilles tajně přesouval všechny zraněné. Luka Skywalkera jmenoval velitelem eskadry Černý měsíc a dospěl k závěrečné části svého plánu; porazit Czulkanga Laha a evakuovat celou borleiaskou základnu. Své nejlepší důstojníky informoval falešném plánu Hvězdné kopí a lambentovém krystalu, který by přinutil Vongy útočit, až když by to chtěl on (k výtvoru lambentového krystalu - yuuzhanvongského původu - využili stroje, což Vongy štvalo). Jakmile Czulkangovi bojovníci zaútočili, nařídil Antilles dokončení evakuace a zahájil operaci Císařův oštěp - kapitán Eldo Davip, velitel Lusankyi a jediný člen posádky lodi, měl za úkol pilotovat destruktor ke světolodi klanu Lah, vrazit to něj a uniknout v Y-wingu. Věřil, že zemře, ale eskadry Rogue z Černý měsíc se vrátili na pomoc poté, co Lusankya zničila světoloď klanu Lah. Posily zničily koralskipper a Darklighter, který nevěděl, že je to Antilles, kdo řídí stíhačku, řekl: "Synku, jestli se někdy naučíš pilotovat tak, aby to aspoň z poloviny odpovídalo tvé kuráži, staneš se nejlepším pilotem všech dob." Wedge se začal smát. Pak opustil systém spolu se zbytkem flotily. Osobnost a schopnosti Charakteristika thumb|226px|Wedge ve svém oblíbeném oblečení Wedge Antilles byl lidský muž se světlou pletí, tmavě hnědými vlasy a oříškově hnědýma očima. Jako dospělý měřil 1.7 metrů a vážil 77 kilogramů. Antilles byl optimista, byl známý svým smyslem pro humor, ale v kokpitu stíhačky byl vždycky vážný. Ačkoli neovládal Sílu, mnoho Jediů ho v ní dokázalo vycítit, protože byl silnou osobností. Jako mladík měl rád sabacc a corellianské pivo, čímž si přiblížil mnoho svých krajanů, včetně Wese Jansona. Jeho nejbližším přítelem byl Tycho Celchu, který pro něj byl jako bratr. Po spolupráci s Lukem Skywalkerem, Han Solem, Leiou a Landem Calrissianem se i oni zařadili do blízkého kruhu jeho přátel. Wedge byl ke svým přátelům loajální, věřil v ně a neváhal riskovat svou práci a kariéru, aby je podporoval v tom, o čem si myslel, že je správná věc. Pro Antillese byla nesmírně důležitá jeho rodina. Miloval svou manželku a dcery a zbožňoval čas, který s nimi mohl strávit. Wedge nenáviděl politiku, zejména zásahy diplomacie do vojenských a soukromých záležitostí. Byl skeptický k politikům, kteří sledovali své cíle, místo aby se snažili udržet pořádek a mír. I přes nechuť k politice si jako generál vyvinul svůj vlastní způsob, jak se v nejrůznějších situacích zachovat, přesto se však cítil lépe mezi piloty. Morálka thumb|left|274px|Wedge a Luke při oslavě po bitvě o EndorWedge byl známý svým smyslem pro etiku, cítil potřebu chovat se čestně. Jeho chování by se dalo přirovnat k chování podle jedijského kodexu, zejména respektování míru a soucitu. I když byl rozzuřený, nepřestával se těmito zásadami řídit. Jednou, když si myslel, že jeho blízká přítelkyně Mirax Terrik byla zabita, vedl útok proti domnělému pachateli. Toužil pomstít Mirax a oplatit její smrt, nakonec se ale uklidnil a vyjednával podmínky kapitulace. Profesní ambice Antilles byl spolu s Soontirem Felem, Tychem Celchuem a Han Solem považován za nejlepšího a nejschopnějšího pilota té doby. I přes své úspěchy v oblasti taktiky si Antilles nemyslel, že by byl vhodný pro vyšší velení. Admirál Ackbar s ním nesouhlasil a myslel si, že Wedge by byl příkladným generálem, a tak ho přesvědčil, aby povýšení přijmul, a ukázalo se, že měl pravdu - Antilles se ukázal jako velmi úspěšný velitel. Vztahy Mala Tinero Když Wedge v osmnácti pracoval na Gus Talon, zamiloval se do Maly Tinero. Její otec Rallo nebyl z jejich vztahu nijak nadšený, časem si ale k mladému muži vyvinul náklonnost. Mala se Wedge snažila přemluvit, aby se přidal k Alianci rebelů. Přestože ji Antilles miloval, - její hologram měl vždy u sebe, když létal se svým frachťákem - nechtěl se k povstalcům připojit. Iella Wessiri Antilles thumb|left|220px|Iella a WedgeAnillese vždycky přitahovaly dívky z jeho domovské planety. Při osvobozování Coruscantu spolupracoval s corelliankou Iellou Wessiri do níž se rychle zamiloval. Obdivoval její ohleduplnost, smysl pro humor, rozvážnost v krizových situacích, loajalitu k přátelům a závazek ke své práci a Nové republice. Poté, co byl její přítel a dřívější kolega z CorSecu prohlášen za mrtvého, se ji Wedge rozhodl pozvat ji na jídlo jako přítelkyni. Sám sebe přesvědčoval, že to není žádné rande. Když s ní mluvil v jejím bytě, byl nemile překvapen - Iellin manžel Diric Wessiri, kterého zajalo Impérium, byl přivezen z dobyté imperiální základny. Velitel Rogue byl jeho přítomností zaskočen a - i přesto, že byl zklamaný - se s mužem rychle spřátelil. Viděl v Diricovi člověka velice odlišného od sebe samotného a věřil, že by Ielle nikdy nemohl nabídnout podobné zázemí a stabilitu jako on. Krátce poté se zjistilo, že Diric byl ve skutečnosti nedobrovolný Isardin špeh a Iella byla nucena ho zabít. Žena se z toho však zhroutila a Antilles se jí snažil pomáhat ve chvílích, kdy byla na dně. Povinnosti v eskadře Wraith drželi Wedge dlouhou dobu daleko od Ielly, ale několik měsíců po smrti jejího manžela ji začal zvát na večeře a uvědomil si, že čím dál víc porušuje slib, který si dal - že s ní zůstane jen přítel. Zatímco chodil s Qwi, téměř nikdy se s Iellou nesetkal, a tak se jejich přátelství rozpadlo. Po poslání na Adumaru ji Wedge požádal o ruku a o několik měsíců se spolu vzali. V roce 17 PBY se jim narodilo první dítě, dcera Syal, a o rok později druhá dcera Myri. Jeho láska k Ielle zůstala stejně silná po celou dobu jejich manželství. Qwi Xux V roce 11 PBY byl Antilles přidělen jako doprovod a ochránce doktorky Qwi Xux, bývalé imperiální vědkyni, která přešla na stranu Nové republiky. Jakmile tuto ženu poznal, ihned se do ní zamiloval, přitahovala ho její krása, inteligence, poctivost a roztomilá naivita. Za scénou Wedge je někdy u váděn i s modrýma nebo zelenýma očima. V půvdní triologii hrál Wedgovu postavu Denis Lawson a Colin Higgins (pouze při brífinku před útokem na první Hvězdu smrti) Výskyt *''Star Wars: Epizoda IV - Nová naděje'' *''Star Wars: Epizoda V - Impérium vrací úder'' *''Star Wars: Epizoda VI - Návrat Jediho'' *''Omnibus: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Volume 1'' *''Omnibus: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Volume 2'' *''Omnibus: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Volume 3'' *''Luke Skywalker a stíny Mindoru'' *''X-wing: Eskadra Rogue'' *''X-wing: Wedgův gambit'' *''X-wing: Krytoská past'' *''X-wing: Bactová válka'' *''Dědic Impéria'' *''Poslední povel'' *''Hledání Jedi'' *''Temný učedník'' *''Nositelé Síly'' *''Přízrak minulosti'' *''Vize budoucnosti'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Temný příliv I: Útok'' *''Temný příliv II: Pád'' *''Hranice vítězství I: Zábor (pouze zmínka)'' *''Hranice vítězství II: Přerod'' *''Hvězda po hvězdě'' *''Temná pouť (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nepřátelské linie I: Sen rebelů'' *''Nepřátelské linie II: Bašta rebelů'' *''Cesta osudu (pouzwe zmínka)'' *''Heretik II: Uprchlík (pouze zmínka)'' *''Konečné proroctví'' *''Jednotící síla'' Zdroje *''Wookipedia'' *''příručka X-wing eskadry Rogue'' Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Corelliánci Kategorie:Členové Aliance rebelů Kategorie:Členové eskadry Rogue Kategorie:Rodina Antilles Kategorie:Členové eskadry Wraith Kategorie:Antillesovi Rogueové Kategorie:Členové koalice Jedi Kategorie:Vojáci